


Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune (Chapter 6: The Cavern Truths)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Erotica, Gen, Non Consensual Bondage, Non consensual spanking, Smut, non consensual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Sam and Nadine both tell the stories of their encounters in Libertalia and India to Charlie as they walk deeper into the caverns to rescue Chloe from Roman's clutches.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer
Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711246
Kudos: 1





	Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune (Chapter 6: The Cavern Truths)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for being kinda late on this. I will let you know now that I feel like I somewhat butchered these last two chapters plot wise in various ways. I do hope you at least enjoy if nothing else Sam and Nadine recalling their adventures in Libertalia and India. Also I apologize for being late on submitting these last two chapters of this 2nd novel to A03. Been kinda lazy and also nervous with it being said already that these last two chapters didn't come out as good as they could've been. Onto the story!

Underground beneath the Golden Temple; entrance to the first cavern

Sam, Nadine, and Cutter started their trek into the dark and mysterious caverns below the temple with torches in hand lit by Sam via his lighter. "Whoa mate this is some weird stuff....", nervously said Cutter, marveling in both fear and amazement at the over thousand year old ruins. "Yeah I know....Nathan spoke of ruins underground like this. Just hoping there isn't any undead monsters or any of that crap...", joked Sam. "Ja, with you I don't know if I can trust it....", quipped Nadine. "Nadine, sweetheart, this game is about taking unpredictable risks. You can't just expect not to take any.", replied Sam in a laughing tone. "When I have a gun, I expect it to go off. Not to get kidnapped, tied up and gagged by skelems and pirates for four days!", angrily snapped Nadine. 

"Ok..ok. I get it It's risker for you women to treasure hunt. We guys are pervs. Jesus. Give me a break Nadine.....", groaned Sam. "You maniacs are acting like a bloody couple going through divorce. You really gotta explain to me what happened on that nutter island....", demanded Charlie. "Nadine you go first....", rebuffed Sam. "No you go first....", they argued back and forth. "Alright I'll tell the damn story.", insisted Nadine. "So Mr Cutter....you really wanna know what happened on that forsaken island? Here we go... After this asshole and his brother decided to wipe out my first few platoons, vehicles included in both Scotland and Madagascar, my "partner" in Mr. Rafe Adler himself finds the clues to Libertalia and we all sail there, racing both these guys and what do you know? We beat them....well barely. Somehow or another, we see these two get washed up on shore and separated. We're thinking problem solved....But what do you know? Nathan Drake somehow takes our first patrol units on the island down on his own and somehow finds this guy.", explained Nadine in a humorous tone. "I still don't know how he did it....", laughed Sam. "whoa whoa whoa wait a minute love....Rafe Adler. The Rafe Adler known for his parents' billionaire worth company? Bloody nutter's gotta be worth a trillion pounds! No...no...no...that maniac? Oh no....your brother and Sully told me stories about him. Crazy lunatic obsessed with that pirate treasure. What was it Sammy boy, 400 million in gold?.....", remarked a puzzled Cutter. 

"YES WE KNOW!", both Sam and Nadine yelled in unison, agreeing that Rafe had screwed them both. "Yeah....I met Rafe right after running away from that damn orphanage and leaving Nathan behind. We did some odd jobs to support ourselves. And yes, we did work for that asshole Roman. More so Rafe's idea than anything.... Rafe was always wanting to get out of his parents' shadow. I mean I get it...you're tired of being wiped your ass by your rich parents and having the world's money on a silver platter. But he was deranged. Crazy. Insane. Was willing to do whatever it took to get what he felt like he had earned on his own. Even killed the lead guard he bribed to sneak into with Nathan when he demanded a bigger cut at that Panamanian prison I was locked up in so that Nathan and I could find the first clues to Avery's treasure. Then he gets me locked back up for another 13 yrs when we attempted an escape just to show up and bribe the next warden and there I walked out the front door.....then I spent the next two yrs helping him in Scotland try to find more clues only to steal his blueprints and reunite with Nathan. That look on his face when I showed up to his job, Charlie. Next thing I know...he doesn't want to do it. Claims he's done and is married with Elena. As for me, I'm like, Nathan, you can't back out now. Even tries to get you in on it instead of helping me himself. But looking back on it, maybe I should've just met Elena and gone from there....something I definitely regret....", mumbled Sam, explaining his story about him and Rafe's past. 

"Wait a minute....you and Nathan were friends with that bastard?", questioned Nadine in puzzlement. "I wouldn't exactly say friends. Well, maybe me and Rafe, at least for a while. But Nathan never trusted Rafe. Those two got into frequent arguments and fights. Especially when I first smuggled him out of the orphanage to get our mom's work and realize our destiny. Nathan never trusted Rafe a single penny and I now can see why....Rafe used people, even his so called friends for his own ends. He played us all, Nadine.", declared Sam, lighting up yet another cigarette. "Look anyway, back to the Libertalian story! So me and Nathan are on the island right, going through your goons and all. Climbing mountains and buildings. Exploring the treasury. Climbing a tower or two. And what do you know? Her demo squad shows up!", laughed Sam pointing at Nadine. "and then my man shoots an RPG and they're legit hanging on....", laughed Nadine. "Ha ha very funny....", retorted Sam. Then we slide on down the collapsing tower, avoiding a hailstorm of bullets and rockets only for Nate to slide down into a window with her fist waiting. She legit punches the shit out of Nathan to the ground with her boot on his neck and then yours truly comes to save the day as I jump onto her only for her to punch Nathan out of the window and I gets the shit beat outta by her!", laughed Sam in excitement. Only for Nate to climb back in the window and kick her and me out of the window and we start sliding on down to the cliff side. And what do you know, Rafe and the rest of her goons show up....", continued Sam. 

"Wait a minute this is bollocks Sammy! You're telling me that she beats the living shit out of both of you nutters as you're falling down a cliff-side? That's bloody nuts.", laughed Cutter. "Nadine, what happens then?", asked Cutter in wonderment. "My guys and Rafe then show up. But not before he decides to go cold blooded on both me and his brother by taking my gun and holding me at gunpoint threatening to blast my head off. His brother is legit begging him to let me go. At least your brother has some morals....anyway Rafe shows up and claims they don't kill in cold blood. To be honest I'm not surprised you did that to me. But I didn't expect your brother to be so morally compassionate. Must be why he and Miss Fisher are a thing....and ja I know about Elena Fisher. International journalist. Even interviewed my father a few years ago. Back to the story.... Rafe then reveals that he lied to his brother claiming that he was in the treasure hunt because of Hector Alcazar, the Spanish gangster and that he was still friends with Sam. Then Rafe shoots Nathan off the cliff and Rafe and me take this guy with us to the other side of the island. What do we know, this guy leads my army into numerous booby traps set underground by the pirates and most of my men are dead. Sam you wanna take over?", explained and asked Nadine. "Thanks Nadine...continuing onwards...", said Sam. 

"So after that....Nathan and Elena come out of one of the underground tunnels and save my ass on one of the pirate ships. I did get shot in the shoulder. See...the mark is still there.", explained Sam as he lifted up his shirt to show the bullet wound on his right arm. Then I'm still obsessed with stopping Rafe from having the treasure so I ditch Nate, Elena, and even Victor was there. I climb up the mountain cliff-sides and swing down into the ravine below the mountain with Avery's ship and treasure onboard. What do you know I get myself trapped on the ship that her mercenaries had set the traps on for and it starts to explode and sink. Fortunately, as you know Nadine, Nathan follows me on down and gets onto the ship, kills Rafe in a epic duel with Avery and Tew's swords and saves my ass. By the way funny trick Nadine locking him in there with us. Then we swim the hell outta there and the rest you can figure out....", finished Sam with his side of the story. 

"Basically what he said but instead we set off the traps and I insist on getting the hell off the island. It's just me and my lieutenants Knot and Orca, gathering whatever treasure we could find. But here comes Rafe telling me that you're on the ship and that you've got the treasure. I tell him that you've earned it only for him to bitch slap me and then betrays me by bribing Knot and Orca against me. We then sail to the boat only for it to explode and unfortunately, Knot perishes in the explosion. As you know, I tell you guys that everyone gets what they deserve with the treasure and I lock Rafe in there....he was pissed. "The rest you know....", laughed Nadine. 

"Wow what a bloody amazing story sunshines!", exclaimed Cutter in laughing excitement. "So you're telling me you both got screwed by that maniac despite being on opposite sides and a year or so later, you're on the same side. That's bollocks!", he smiled. "Yeah pretty much....", smiled Sam. "You know Nadine....maybe it is a good thing we're catching up. I apologize for everything.", blurted Sam. ".....its ok, Sam. You just worry about Chloe, defeating Roman, and getting us the hell outta here. Ja", smiled Nadine. "Well I think it's time we wrap this story telling party up and get to rescuing Chloe shall we?", declared Sam as the trio got up from the ruins floor and relighted their torches with Sam's lighter and went off into the flooded cavern. 

In the Golden Cavern; 15 miles underground 

Meanwhile, 10-15 miles below the temple's surface, Roman and his crew had finally reached the center cavern. "Splendid work fellows.", Roman beamed to his crew as he pulled out the map. Chloe continued to muffle insults through her gag and struggled in her bonds once again. 'MMMMPPPPPPHHHHHH SKU U RUMAN U BUDY CUNTBUG LUT MUH GUO U SKUMBUG HUV DU TURSRE PLUS I DUNT O U UUNTING!!!!!!" (Screw you Roman, you bloody cuntbag! Let me go you scumbag! Have the treasure please! I don't owe you anything!), Chloe screamed, pleading for her life with continuing tears struggling to get free from her rope bondage. "Miss Frazer, please calm down. In fact, let's teach her some more manners. Miss Raja, pull out the pantyhose and duct tape! Rika then pulled out a pair of pantyhose and additional duct tape and hooded Chloe, already gagged with the vet wrap with it and wrapped additional tape around her face, muffling her even more. ''MMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPHHHHH! PUK U BUDY WUNKERS! DIS IS UNHUMNE UND UNBURDBLE (Fuck you bloody wankers this is inhumane and unbearable!). Once again, Rika also fondled her bare breasts and slapped her ass as well as pulled her pussy crotch rope. ''MMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!!!!", incoherently screamed Chloe once again as Rika then sat her down and tied her legs to a chair, once again exposing her pussy. "What are we waiting on Mr. Roman, open the vault.", demanded Rika. 

"Not yet, Miss Raja. I'm waiting for both your brother and Sam Drake to get here. I want them to see it before they succumb.", said Roman. "What are you talking about Roman?", snapped Rika. "Your brother mentioned something about revenge. He has a crew set out for me. They won't last long. Neither will Sam Drake....of course if Mr. Drake gets here, he'll see his girlfriend a bit tied up and exposed. Now, go to the entrance of the caverns and wait for them. "Huh....fine, Mr. Roman....", she groaned. Rika and 20 of Roman's mercenaries then went back up into the other caverns to wait for the expected resistance. 

To be continued...(Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune)


End file.
